Thermoplastic resin injection moldings are moldings (molded articles) obtained by injection-molding thermoplastic resin pellets (a thermoplastic resin composition) as the molding feedstock. Because thermoplastic resin injection moldings are inexpensive, lightweight and have excellent manufacturability, they are widely used in automotive parts and various other types of consumer product part applications in the fields of, for example, electrical and electronic manufacturing, and packaging and containers. However, thermoplastic resin compositions generally have a high electrical resistance and tend to build up static electricity, as a result of which dust readily adheres to thermoplastic resin compositions. When static electricity is discharged from a thermoplastic resin composition, it may have an adverse impact on nearby equipment (such as causing the malfunction of electronic parts).
For this reason, the use of, as the molding feedstock, a thermoplastic resin composition in which conductive fibers such as metal fibers or a conductive filler such as carbon black has been included in order to keep static electricity from building up in a molding or to enable static electricity to be rapidly removed is known.
At the same time, in the field of plastics, as in various other industrial fields, out of concern for the global environment, efforts (such as the recycling of plastic resources and the recycling of PET bottles and automotive bumpers) are being made to reduce carbon dioxide emissions as a cause of warming. The use of natural fibers such as jute, kenaf and bamboo fibers as reinforcing fibers in plastics is attracting attention because such natural fibers can fix CO2 and are capable of being compounded with resins.
Although fiber-reinforced thermoplastic resin pellets containing natural fibers as reinforcing fibers have been proposed (e.g., Patent Document 1), natural fiber-reinforced thermoplastic resin injection moldings which have an ability to discharge static electricity immediately are not yet known.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-261844